


No Place Like Home

by kozumeshouyou



Series: Hinata's Harem [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozumeshouyou/pseuds/kozumeshouyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KuroHina + Fluff</p><p>That's all it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> It's fluff Tuesday..

Kuroo turned to face the apartment door as it opened, smiling at Shouyou who was coming in. Shouyou smiled back as he made his way over to where Kuroo was sitting on the couch dropping his bag on the floor before flopping down next to Kuroo curling into the arm Kuroo wrapped around Shouyou’s side.

“Rough day?” Kuroo questioned, nuzzling his nose into Shouyou’s orange locks, inhaling the scent of Shouyou’s strawberry shampoo. Shouyou sighed in his arms, reaching up to lace his fingers through Kuroo’s.

“Yeah, my professors apparently all agreed to torture us over the weekend.” Shouyou groaned and Kuroo could feel it reverberate through Shouyou’s back. “I’ve got so much work to do.”

Running the fingers of his free hand through Shouyou’s hair Kuroo massaged his boyfriends scalp earning himself of soft whine when he stopped.

“So no movie night tonight?” 

“No.” Shouyou dejectedly answered. “ Sorry, I’m gonna try to get a few things done tonight.”

Kuroo nodded, playing with Shouyou’s fingers before kissing the top of his head. Shouyou giggled as Kuroo wrapped Shouyou in both of his arms, wrestling him gently until they were lying down on the couch, Kuroo cuddling Shouyou against his chest. 

“You’re gonna have to make it up to me.” Kuroo smirked, kissing the back of Shouyou’s neck, nipping slightly when Shouyou giggled.

Shouyou wiggled in Kuroo’s arm until Kuroo’s eyes met beautiful amber.

“Oh?” Shouyou questioned, eyebrow raising mischievously. “How am I going to make it up to?”

Kuroo pecked Shouyou’s nose, smiling at him. “I’ll think of Something.”

Shouyou rolled his eyes before kissing Kuroo. Gently sliding his soft lips against Kuroo’s before sliding out of Kuroo’s embrace and getting off of the couch.

.

Kuroo glanced up at the clock on the microwave reading that it was half past midnight. Shouyou had come out of their room once around six for dinner but other than that Kuroo hadn’t seen him.

Turning off the lights in the kitchen and living room Kuroo went down the hallway, rubbing tiredly at his eyes as he entered the bedroom.

Kuroo smiled softly seeing Shouyou slumped over their desk, snoring softly, pencil gripped lightly in his hand.

Removing the pencil from Shouyou’s grip before leaning down to grab beneath Shouyou’s legs, Kuroo lifted Shouyou’s small form in his arms, making his way over to their bed.

Kuroo shifted Shouyou slightly, holding all of his weight in one arm, so he could pull back the comforter on their bed before laying Shouyou down.

Shouyou grumbled in his sleep nuzzling his face into his pillow and curling into himself as Kuroo lifted the comforter over him.

Kuroo smiled, brushing orange hair away from Shouyou’s face before kissing him gently on the forehead. 

After changing out of his clothes and into sweatpants Kuroo turned the lights off, laying down beside Shouyou, pulling his smaller frame against his own. Kuroo could feel Shouyou’s soft breaths against against his collarbone as Shouyou turned around to face him.

“Love you.” Shouyou mumbled, still half asleep as he cuddled further into Kuroo’s embrace.

“Love you too Shou.” Kuroo said, smiling and kissing the top of Shouyou’s head as Shouyou relaxed in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> yoooooo, come at me!! *wink wink* [Tumblr](http://shxuhei.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kozumeshouyou)


End file.
